powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Homo Superior Physiology
The power to be a human that possesses various supernatural abilities and powers while retaining one's humanity. Variation of Modified Physiology and Human Physiology. Not to be confused with Mutant Physiology or Non-Human Physiology. Also Called * Advanced/Augmented/Enhanced/Modified Human Physiology * Esper Physiology * Evolved Humans/Evos (Heroes) * High Humans (The New Gate) * Homo Sapiens Superior Physiology (Marvel Comics) * Homo Superius Physiology * Metahuman/Neohuman/Superhuman Physiology * Superpowered Human Physiology * Superior Human Physiology Capabilities User is a human being that has developed powers and abilities from a variety of causes, such as evolution, genetic experiments, enchantment, having powers bestowed upon them by other beings or sources, through birth, and training in order to obtain said powers. Also, thanks to the human side of their heritage (if the powers are genetically-based), they are able to use these abilities without becoming a monster (i.e. keeping their human physique, sanity, and humanity without it being altered from possible instability). Homo Superiors can also be divided into two categories: Rational :Metahumans of this category gain their powers via evolution, birth, genetic engineering, or exposed to radiation or biohazardous substances, like mutagens, or any other methods that involves genetic experimentation in that regard. :In one way or another, certain homo superiors that are of this classification will may have minor physical changes without their humanity being fully or almost slipped away, like their irises changing to any color like a fiery shade of red, yellow, purple, etc, retractable claws or spikes, fangs or sharp teeth, color of the skin being changed, among others. In fact, these kinds of superhumans will be able to possess powers without their physiology being altered and lose their humanity as a result. Irrational :By this category metahumans gain their powers by having their abilities bestowed upon them by supernatural beings, enchantment, training to self-bestow their powers like telekinesis for example, being blessed or granted wishes to obtain their powers, and among any other methods without any genetic tinkering. Most of these kinds of superhumans have the potential to become mystical class superhumans. :Unlike rational-based homo superiors, this category of metahumans wouldn't have to be able to suffer mutations and instability of their deoxyribonucleic acid, which can be caused in certain ways. Unlike the rational based, these kinds of superhumans are more likely to maintain their humanity because they don't share the same genetic unpredictably that rational-based superhuman are more likely to have. Applications (General) * Various Supernatural Powers Applications (Detail) Powers that users may possess, but are not limited to: * Decelerated Aging/Semi-Immortality * Dermal Armor * Elemental Manipulation * Energy Manipulation * Enhanced Durability * Enhanced Endurance * Enhanced Intelligence * Enhanced Senses * Enhanced Speed * Enhanced Strength * Extrasensory Perception * Flight * Force Field Generation * Intangibility * Invisibility * Natural Weaponry * Regenerative Healing Factor * Shapeshifting * Telekinesis * Telepathy * Teleportation * Weakness Resistance Variations * Transcendent Homo Superior Physiology Associations * Evolution * Genetic Mutation * Homo Magi Superior Physiology * Human Physiology * Modified Physiology * Science Attuned Physiology * Superior Vampire Physiology * Superpowered Physiology * Supernatural Cells Limitations * Unless they have specific immunities/resistances, users have the same weaknesses as regular Humans. * Mystical-based abilities may based on curses and cause involuntary loss of control causing dangerous damage to themselves and those around them. * Genetic-based abilities may become unstable and cause secondary/unwanted mutations, and at worst, could become a Monstrous Mutant if not kept under treatment. Known Users Cartoons Live Television Folklore/Mythology Gallery Cartoons Action Man 2000 Alex Mann.jpg|Alex Mann/Action Man (Action Man) is a Metahuman who uses the AMP Factor to predict eventual outcomes, and alter them via choices of obstacles that he must use to prevent the happenings before they occur. Action Man 2000 Templeton Storm.jpg|After being struck by lightning Templeton Storm/Tempest (Action Man) has gained powers based on electricity. Action Man 2000 Professor Gangrene.jpg|Wolfgang Greenholtz/Professor Gangrene (Action Man) is a scientist whose experiments accidentally turned him into a Superhuman. DCAU Mr. Freeze.jpg|Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze (DC Animated Universe) became a Metahuman after an accident soaked his body in a freezing solution, rendering him unable to survive outside of a sub-zero environment, but also slowing his aging to the point where he is essentially immortal. Livewire DCAU.gif|Leslie Willis/Livewire (DC Animated Universe) became a Metahuman after she was struck by a lightning bolt, causing her to become a Human of pure electrical energy. Black Canary.png|Dinah Lance/Black Canary (DC Animated Universe) is a Metahuman that can emit ultrasonic screaming, known as the Canary Cry. DCAU Volcana.png|Claire Selton/Volcana (DC Animated Universe) is a Metahuman who experienced her ability of pyrokinesis around her teenage years. DCAU Static.png|After being dosed with the mutagenic chemical known as Quantum Vapor, Virgil Ovid Hawkins/Static (DC Animated Universe) became a Metahuman with the ability to manipulate and control electromagnetic phenomena. Hotstreak DCAU.jpg|Much like Virgil after he was exposed to Quantum Vapor, Francis Stone/Hotstreak (DC Animated Universe) became a pyrokinetic, able to project powerful blasts of flames from his body. DCAU Ebon.png|After he was exposed to the Quantum Vapor, Ivan Evans/Ebon (DC Animated Universe) became a Metahuman with the power of a living shadow. DC Animated Universe Derek Powers.gif|Derek Powers/Blight (DC Animated Universe) became a Metahuman after being infected by his own nerve gas combined with radiation exposure made his body entirely radioactive. Samurai Jack ageless.jpg|Jack (Samurai Jack) became ageless after being affected by Aku's Time Travel spell and trained all his life achieving enhanced condition. OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes K.O.png|K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) is a Metahuman with the power to run at great speeds, the ability to be incredibly strong, and perform the Power-Fist Fireball ability. Trina Riffin.png|Trina Riffin (Grojband) is a Homo Superior who uses Pathifery to warp reality. Team Go.jpeg|Team Go (Kim Possible) gained their powers from a rainbow meteor. Powerpuff girls characters.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls (The Powerpuff Girls) Dexter's Laboratory Major Glory.png|Major Glory (Dexter's Laboratory) is not only the supreme leader of the Justice Friends, but he's also a powerful Metahuman. Dexter's Laboratory Capital G.jpg|Capital G (Dexter's Laboratory) is a Metahuman that manipulates his size at will. Sam-R-I.jpg|Sam-R-I (Dexter’s Laboratory) has Flight, Super Speed, and lastly, Thunder Manipulation. MLP Equestria Girls Digital Series full group pose 1.png|Ever since the magic had spilled out from Equestria into the Human world, The Rainbooms (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Series) had been given various powers as a result. Comics The-flash.jpg|Bartholomew "Barry" Henry Allen/The Flash (DC Comics) is a metahuman who gained his superspeed powers after being struck by lightning while doused in chemicals. Poison_Ivy_0018.jpg|Pamela Lillian Isley/Poison Ivy (DC Comics) is a metahuman due to an accident that gave her powers and turned her insane. Fantomex Marvel Comics.jpg|An artificially-evolved human, Charlie Cluster 7/Fantomex (Marvel Comics) is an engineered mutate with three brains for independent parallel processing and 'nano'-active blood. Inhumans 001.jpg|The Inhumans/Inhomo Supremis/Homo Sapiens Inhumanus (Marvel Comics) are normally a race of genetically modified humans designed by the Kree. File:Vox.jpg|The Super-Inhumans (Marvel Comics) are a subspecies of Inhumans, and are considered to be much more stronger than them whenever the Kree have been modifying the Inhumans even further. Wolverine - Age 17.jpg|James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine (Marvel Comics) Cyclops first time.jpg|Scott Summers/Cyclops' (Marvel Comics) optic blasts manifest for the first time. Wing Growth by Warran Worthington.jpg|Warren Worthington III/Angel (Marvel Comics) manifesting his wings during puberty. Lonnie Lincoln (Earth-616) 004.jpg|After he was affected by the chemical known as Diox-3, it directly modifies Lonnie Thompson Lincoln/Tombstone (Marvel Comics) into a Human Mutate, possessing powers such as Supernatural Body and Oxygen Independence. Luke-cage.jpg|Luke Cage (Marvel Comics) is a mutate with powers such as Superhuman Strength, Enhanced Speed, Unbreakable Skin etc. from using the Super Soldier Serum. Luna_Maximoff_(Earth-616)_from_Son_of_M_Vol_1_3.jpg|Luna Maximoff (Marvel Comics) is a Mutant/Inhuman hybrid. Mister Fantastic.jpg|Reed Richards/Mister Fantastic (Marvel Comics) gained his powers from cosmic radiation, rather than being born with those powers like a mutant due to lacking the X-Gene which mutants possess. True Hero by Peter Parker, Spider-Man.jpg|Peter Benjamin Parker/Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) is a mutate with powers of a spider due to being bitten by a radioactive spider. Marvel Comics Spider-Man 2099 After Modification.jpg|After being genetically imprinted with the DNA of a spider, Miguel O’Hara/Spider-Man 2099 (Marvel Comics) gain a variety of superhuman attributes of a spider, along with many traits and abilities of one. Miles Venom Strike.jpg|Miles Morales/Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) is a spider-based mutate, with a different power set compared to Peter Parker. Daredevil-marvel-comics-14713820-800-580.jpg|Matthew "Matt" Michael Murdock/Daredevil (Marvel Comics) is a mutate who became blind but his remaining senses were amplified to superhuman levels as the result of exposure to a radioactive isotope. Monet St. Croix (Earth-616) 009.jpg|Monet St. Croix (Marvel Comics) Emma Frost (Earth-616) X-Men Blue Vol 1 8 Textless.jpg|Emma Grace Frost (Marvel Comics) Agent Orange Wildstorm.jpg|Due to a experimental procedure utilizing Dioxin funnelled into human biology, Agent Orange (Wildstorm Comics) possesses Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed and Invulnerability. Jerry_Montrose_-_Pyre.jpg|Jerry Montrose/Pyre (Rising Stars) is one of the Pederson Specials. Mane-iac Mayhem Human Counterpart.png|The Human counterpart of Mane-iac Mayhem (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) is a Metahuman. Mythology/Folklore King Midas.jpg|King Midas (Greek Mythology) was cursed with uncontrollable Chrysopoeia. Movies The Incredible Family 2.jpg|The Incredibles (The Incredibles) Carrietta White.jpg|Carrietta White (Carrie Series) is an example of a non-scientific class Metahuman that has gained the power of Telekinesis through practicing. 05chronicle-blog480.jpg|Like his friend and cousin, Andrew Detmer (Chronicle) gain telekinesis by a great and strange crystal, but he has proven to be the most powerful out of both of them. Mover-Push.gif|As Movers, Nick Grant and Victor Budarin (Push) both have telekinetic abilities. Literature YG.jpg|Neohumans such as the Young Guardians (The Young Guardians) are all humans who have been empowered by the potent energies of the Genesis Spell. Live Television Alphas_main_cast.png|Alphas (Alphas) are humans with special abilities, but tend to have a downside to them. Peter_Petrelli.jpg|Peter Petrelli (Heroes) is an evolved human with the ability to copy other abilities. Sylar radiation2.gif|Syler (Heroes) is an evolved human with the ability to "understand how things work." s.gif|Skye/Daisy Johnson (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D) is an inhuman that can emit and manipulate vibrations, she is so powerful that future legends say she can destroy worlds. Jim Ellison.jpg|Jim Ellison (The Sentinel) was born with hyperactive senses. CC.jpg|Cara Coburn (The Tomorrow People) is a homo superior specialized in Telepathy. tomorrow graphics 2.gif|Stephen Jameson (The Tomorrow People) is a very powerful homo superior capable of feats like teleporting to escape from a power suppression chamber... Stephen Jameson.gif|...and stopping time, a very rare ability. John Young.gif|John Young (The Tomorrow People) telekinetically lifting Stephen in the air. Buffy_Summers_memory.png|Buffy Summers (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) is a Slayer, a human girl granted superhuman powers to combat supernatural beings. Manga/Anime Main_Characters_(To_Aru_Majutsu_no_Index).png|Various Characters (To Aru Majutsu no Index) have either science-based or magical influenced powers. Quirk My Hero Academia.png|Quirk-Users (My Hero Academia) are humans - and occasionally animals - who are born with a specific superpower or "quirk". Within the entire earth, quirk-users make up over 80% of the world's population. File:Germa_66_Raid_suit.png|The Vinsmoke siblings (One Piece) are modified humans. Ryuho and Kazuma.jpg|Ryūhō Tairen and Kazuma (s-CRY-ed) are known as Alters, individuals who are able to shape and reconstruct matter through mental focus and willpower. E's_Otherwise_full_232114.jpg|Kai Kudō and his friends (E's Otherwise) are as Espers born with psychic powers. Other SCP-040.jpg|SCP-040 - Evolution's Child (SCP Foundation) is a Metahuman with the power to manipulate the biology of virtually all life, allowing her to induce mutations as well as manipulate said mutations. SCP-049 - Plague Doctor.jpg|SCP-049 - Plague Doctor (SCP Foundation) is a Superhuman with the power to kill via touch and reanimate the bodies of the people he has killed. Scp053.jpg|SCP-053 - Young Girl (SCP Foundation) can induce intense hatred and uncontrollable anger towards her when individuals have managed to touch her, make eye contact, or even remain around the child for longer than exactly ten minutes. She’s also capable of regenerating from physical injuries. SCP-073 - Cain.jpg|SCP-073 - "Cain" (SCP Foundation) is a Modified Human with artificial body parts. The powers that he possesses are as follows, such as Reflective Immutability, and Death Field Projection. SCP-076-2 - Able.png|SCP-076-2 - Able (SCP Foundation) is a Metahuman who lies dormant inside SCP-076 until various personnel has walked anywhere near his slumber. He has Supernatural Strength and Speed, Pain Suppression, and Dimensional Storage. SCP-105 - Iris.jpg|SCP-105 - Iris (SCP Foundation) is a Superhuman who can manipulate photographs. SCP-353 - Vector.png|SCP-353 - “Vector” (SCP Foundation) is a disease manipulating Metahuman, and as a subpower to her signature ability, she can also accelerate diseases within those she infected, killing them much more quickly in the process. SCP-590 - He Feels Your Pain.jpg|SCP-590 - He Feels Your Pain (SCP Foundation) can transfer another’s injuries onto himself, which earns his SCP title. Portrait-shot-of-old-man-in-face-bearded-wrinkled-full-of-character.jpg|SCP-1440 - The Old Man from Nowhere (SCP Foundation) became a Metahuman when he came into contact with the Brothers Death, being cursed to cause fights between individuals, and an Unnatural Presence, which causes various disasters that can potentially harm humanity or other objects he comes across. SCP-1723 - Radio Intercepting Woman.jpg|SCP-1723 - Radio Intercepting Woman (SCP Foundation) can detect radio frequencies. SCP-1834 - Uriel Fishbones.jpg|Even though his minor “x eye” mutation is what he’s born with, SCP-1834 - Uriel Fishbones (SCP Foundation) has extendable eyes which form into flexible, cylindrical eye stalks. SCP-2094 - Motormouth.png|SCP-2094 - Motormouth (SCP Foundation) has Elastic Jaws and ability to digest anything. SCP-2118 - The Lost Child.jpg|SCP-2118 - The Lost Child (SCP Foundation) has the ability to mimic a physically deceased child’s voices. SCP-2800 - Cactusman.jpg|SCP-2800 - Cactusman (SCP Foundation) can protrude spikes from his body, and has Plant Empathy. SCP-2860 - Made of Stone.jpg|SCP-2860 - Made of Stone (SCP Foundation) has the power to petrify organic materials. Video Games IFirstClass.png|Conduits (inFAMOUS Series) are humans with a special gene that can either be activated naturally or through scientific means, granting them unique powers. F.E.A.R. Series Point Man.jpg|Being experimented and modified by Harlan Wade, Point Man’s (F.E.A.R. Series) reflexes are said to be going off scale, in addition to having the psychic ability to enter slow motion. While his reflexes aren’t infinite, he can still put up a fight against hordes of enemies. Tracer-0.png|Lena Oxton/Tracer (Overwatch) became a Superhuman through an accident regarding the aircraft she's using with a teleportation matrix malfunctioning, giving her abilities associated with time, like Temporal Rewind, Temporal Healing, and Time Acceleration. Overwatch Reaper.png|In efforts to make Gabriel Reyes/Reaper (Overwatch) more powerful, TALON had experimented on him to turn him into a Metahuman with powers based on darkness, including Umbrageous Teleportation, and Shadow Generation. Resident Evil Series Albert Wesker.png|All thanks to the Prototype Virus that had been injected into him, it modified Albert Wesker (Resident Evil series) into a Metahuman, possessing Supernatural Body, and he possesses Enhanced Regeneration. Alexia Ashford.jpg|Before Alexia Ashford (Resident Evil series) had mutated into a monster due to the T-Veronica Virus, the earlier stage is that the virus first modified her, thus giving her powers such as Tentacle Extension, and Flammable Blood. Jake Muller.png|Possessing anti-bodies to various viruses alike, this caused Jake Muller (Resident Evil 6) to ascend into a Metahuman. Sherry Birkin RE6.jpg|Ever since the Golgotha Virus had modified her in conjuction with the DEVIL vaccine, Sherry Birkin (Resident Evil series) was turned into a Superhuman with Enhanced Regeneration. Body Guard H.png|Body Guard (Valkyrie Crusade) is a superhuman who has Supernatural Condition. Esper H.png|Esper (Valkyrie Crusade) is a girl that has supernatural abilities, including Teleportation, Telekinesis and Telepathy, respectively. Web Animation Armeni.png|Armeni (TF2 Freak) is an Enhanced Human with the power to warp reality. BLU Gentlemanly Demo.png|BLU Gentlemanly Demo, (TF2 Freak) like his RED counterpart Gentlemanly Demo, is a Metahuman with Enhanced Strength. Christian Brutal Sniper.png|Christian Brutal Sniper (TF2 Freak) is a non-scientific class Metahuman with Supernatural Strength, ability to appear out of thin air, and unlimited supply of weaponry to choose. Climber.jpg|Climber (TF2 Freak) is a Metahuman with sticky skin which allows him to crawl on walls and ceilings, and power to create a force-field. Cryo.png|Cryo (TF2 Freak) is a Metahuman with Enhanced Body and Ice Manipulation. Cybormedcast.png|CyborMedic (TF2 Freak) is the result of a Medic being modified through australium, thus becoming a Metahuman, but not in way Cyborneer had hoped. CyborSpy.png|After touching an australium artifact known as the Saxxy, CyborSpy (TF2 Freak) had been given Enhanced Durability, thus categorizing him as a non-scientific Metahuman. Doppelganger.jpg|Doppelgänger (TF2 Freak) is a Homo Superior that can replicate powers from others. Dr. Schadenfreude.png|Dr. Schadenfreude's (TF2 Freak) powers are associated with the mind, including Telekinesis, Mental Manipulation and Illusion Manipulation. Fiammetta.png|Fiammetta (TF2 Freak) is a Metahuman with the power to manipulate reality, but also a Rage Form when she takes enough damage. Gentlemanly Demo.png|Gentlemanly Demo (TF2 Freak) is a Superhuman with Enhanced Durability. Ghost (TF2 Freak).png|Ghost (TF2 Freak) is a Superhuman that possesses Intangibility to pass through matter. Golem (TF2 Freak).png|Golem (TF2 Freak) is a Metahuman with Earth Manipulation. Handsome Rogue.png|Handsome Rogue (TF2 Freak) is a Neohuman with powers to stop time, materialize knives and a train to defeat his opponents with. Heavy Sumo Guy.png|Heavy Sumo Guy (TF2 Freak) has increased strength, toughness and Enhanced Reflexes. Jane Doe.png|Jane Doe (TF2 Freak) is a Neohuman with Enhanced Durability. Karate Scout.png|Karate Scout (TF2 Freak) is a Homo Superior with the supernatural power to perform fast attacks. Major Scout Guy.png|Major Scout Guy (TF2 Freak) is a Homo Superior who can boost his strength and speed. Ninjineer.jpg|Ninjineer (TF2 Freak) is a Homo Superior with Enhanced Body and the power to disguise as inanimate objects. Official Heavy.png|Official Heavy (TF2 Freak) is a Metahuman with Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Durability, and power to transform into a Dalokohs Bar. Old Bloke.png|Touching the golden Shahansha from medieval times, Old Bloke (TF2 Freak) gained various powers, classifying him as a non-scientific class Homo Superior. Orangeman.png|Orangeman (TF2 Freak) is a Homo Superior who can create a energy shield to protect himself from attacks. Piro.png|Piro (TF2 Freak) was a normal Human until he had his fitness augmented, and gained Fire Manipulation by picking up special car keys, thus categorizing him as a non-scientific Metahuman. Private Funnyman.jpg|Private Funnyman (TF2 Freak) is classified as a non-scientific class Metahuman, with Enhanced Body, and the power to summon missiles. Razor.png|Razor (TF2 Freak) is a Superpowered Human with Metal Manipulation. Samurai Demo.png|Samurai Demo (TF2 Freak) is a Neohuman with Supernatural Durability. Sgt. Chucklenuts.png|Sgt. Chucklenuts (TF2 Freak) is a Metahuman with Enhanced Strength. Shogun Heavy.jpg|Shogun Heavy (TF2 Freak) is a Metahuman with Typhoportation, has Enhanced Agility, and the power to slow down time. Shriek (TF2 Freak).png|Shriek (TF2 Freak) is a Modified Human with Supernatural Speed and Sound Manipulation. Silent Strike.jpg|Silent Strike (TF2 Freak) is a Superhuman with Power Negation. Snipe (TF2 Freak).png|Snipe (TF2 Freak) is an Advanced Human who can emit energy waves. TelroSpy.jpg|TelroSpy (TF2 Freak) is a Modified Human with Ergoportation. Troopers.png|Troopers (TF2 Freak) are a group of cloned Humans that had their physical fitnesses augmented to become formidable fighters in the battlefield. TF2 Freak Pavor Nocturnus Phantom.png|Phantom (TF2 Freak/Pavor Nocturnus) was turned into a Metahuman through seven months of experimentation, giving him Supernatural Body, Invisibility, and Teleportation. Trailblazer.png|Trailblazer (TF2 Freak/Pavor Nocturnus) has both Supernatural Speed and Stamina, which makes him the fastest speedster of the operatives. Category:Powers supernatural abilities Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Enhancements Category:Science Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries